


Incomplete

by SSVTempest



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSVTempest/pseuds/SSVTempest
Summary: Johnny "Coco" Cruz is shocked as hell when he sees an old flame from his military days; and remembering those eighteen months together while staying alive in combat. Revelations are made that shocks him. But this time he's determined to have happiness in his life as he deserves it.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Everything goes hard to port

**Author's Note:**

> Bebé te amo: Baby I love you
> 
> Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré.: I always have, always will
> 
> Ese día, iba a llevarte a cenar a la ciudad, pagar cincuenta mil dólares para tener el lugar para nosotros y hacerte la pregunta.: That day, I was going to take you out to dinner in town, shell out fifty grand to have the place to ourselves and pop the question to you.

This was inspired by twistnet from Tumblr. 

https://twistnet.tumblr.com/post/190178469308/a-quick-little-request-for-the-lovely-joegibson0

And EZ looks at Coco’s ex who was 6’4 and definitely built with that beard of his

“I think you two lovebirds forgot to give each other your numbers.” EZ replied with a smile as Coco looked at EZ then at his heart to see him already pulling out his cell phone and working it better than Coco can work his

“What’s his number? I can text him my contact info and it’ll be uploaded to his phone within minutes.” He replied as EZ rattled it off from memory and he put it in then hit send. Coco’s phone went off twenty seconds later as he pulled it out to see the contact info and then to see the familiar name Dustin Wolfe and as EZ leaned over Coco’s shoulder

“Wait, Dustin as in the smoke house Dustin’s?” EZ asked

“Yeah, My grandmother on my dad’s side set up multiple businesses and had me listed as a co owner to all of them. When I hit fifteen she had me take over more of the businesses and in anticipating supply problems and things of that nature. And apparently my grams on my mom’s side did the same thing when I was five, but her area was the stock market. And both my parents were incontestably written out of the will. That happened when I was sixteen, she had primary custody of me and we both agreed to send me off to the military to keep me safe.” Dustin replied

“So how many tours did you do before meeting Coco?” Angel asked

“Two tours in a total of eight years in the navy driving subs before being transferred from navy to Army for the rest of the eight years. Between then my skills had me doing a lot of Black Ops/Spec Op missions and I met Johnny and fell for him hard. We didn’t bother with rank when we were around each other and we saw no need to. But I did have premonitions: Seeing things before they happen so we took advantage of that for eighteen months and in building up our relationship. We only had a close call but that was when we ran into Brian who was busy with his girlfriend and both of them surprised us that they knew we were gay and would keep it a secret. In return the four of us were able to have enjoyable fun without getting caught multiple times. Then one day I was going to see Johnny and the premonition kicked in and I saw it all. I then used what I saw about his own dirty ass to get him dishonorably discharged as well but I did not expect that JAG would throw him into Leavenworth for the rest of his life. But they did. I then tried to get your discharge reversed from dishonorable to honorable and I watched them make the changes but they couldn’t find you to tell you so they asked me to be their proxy on that.” Dustin replied as Coco’s eyes went wide

“You…you did that for me?” Coco asked floored as hell

“Bebé te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, siempre lo haré. Ese día, iba a llevarte a cenar a la ciudad, pagar cincuenta mil dólares para tener el lugar para nosotros y hacerte la pregunta.” Dustin replied as Coco, Angel and EZ were shocked by that

“You wanted to marry me?” Coco asked as Dustin nodded and stroked his hair delicately 

“They stole this time from us. The only two things that kept me going day after day, mission after mission, is knowing I was fighting to come home to you, and my premonition skills. But I understand if you’re seeing someone else.” Dustin replied and as Coco looked at his ex; 

Coco exhaled at that as he looked at Dustin. He could just feel his heart throbbing and pulsing faster than it would in combat. And to be honest, Coco missed smelling Dustin’s scent. It was like freshly made cinnabons coming out of the oven, being dipped into vanilla cinnamon frosting. 

Coco exhaled as he looked at Dustin 

“Need to take some time to think it over?” Dustin asked knowingly as Coco nodded

“Yeah. It…it’s a huge shock to find out that you wanted to propose to me.” Coco replied

“You have my address, so I don’t know if Letty is living with you or not but, you two should talk about moving in with me.” Dustin replied

“Aren’t you living in an apartment?” Coco asked

“House. I had two construction crews build it up from my designs including a hangar for my car collection.” Dustin replied

“How large is this collection?” Angel asked as he took a swig

“Eighty-nine rides divided into four categories.” Dustin replied to sway as Angel did a spit take hearing that

“Yeah, the hangar I had a one bedroom, two bath build in as well as a kitchen in there so…gonna have to decide if I want to hire a live in Mechanic to tend to my rides, the registrations and swapping out rides if I need a different one for the moment. And the pay would be nineteen k a week then in a year they’d be making…” 

“950k before taxes.” EZ replied as Dustin nodded at that

“So tonight Johnny, bring yourself, Letty if she wants to over and I’ll do dinner. Besides I remember how much you loved it when I did Cha-cha bowls or Paella. Nearly lost a finger both times.” Dustin replied as Johnny was blushing and smiling 

“Simpler times.” He replied as Dustin nodded then exhaled as he picked up Coco with one arm and pulled him in for a brief, intense and passionate tongue kiss that lasted four minutes before Dustin pulled back resting his head against Coco’s

“God how have I missed those lips of yours.” Dustin whispered before setting Coco onto his feet then heading for his F-650

“Damn! Talk about a truck!” Angel replied as Dustin waived while climbing in, starting it up and driving off


	2. Dinner at Dustin's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco, Dustin and Letty have dinner together and both Letty and Coco decide to move in with Dustin for a fresh start, a new page in their lives AND Letty helps Dustin nail down the proposal to her dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To help with the visual of the house that Dustin has,   
https://www.dailymail.co.uk/news/article-7774103/Colorado-mansion-nicknamed-Thunder-Ridge-100-car-showroom-hits-market-20million.html
> 
> But the acres around the house is only four acres. I'll do a list on Dustin's car collection in a later chapter

When Coco arrived with Letty that night, they saw Dustin’s house and their jaws dropped

“Holy shit!” both replied at the same time as they saw the gate open up and they headed in. 

When they got to the house, they could smell the food from the smokers as both inhaled at that 

So they both went up to the door and before Coco could knock, they saw the door open and saw Dustin was wearing a button down shirt with a dragon motif in Crimson that was currently open 

“Hey, glad you two could make it.” Dustin replied as he let them in and as Letty saw Dustin for the first time

“My Lady.” Dustin replied as Letty blushed and more when Dustin kissed her hand 

He gave them a tour of his house and when Letty saw Dustin’s closet, her eyes went wide and she let out a scream worthy of Hollywood scream queens

She was floored and Coco was floored too

“Holy shit!” he replied and even again when they saw his bedroom

So as they were heading back to the kitchen

“All of the bathrooms here have heated floors, Jacuzzi steam showers capable of Aromatherapy, light therapy and the rain shower heads plus various attachments that I just toss in the dishwasher to clean.” Dustin replied 

So when they got to the kitchen, they saw Dustin was in the middle of finishing up dinner

“So what’s for dinner carino?” Coco asked as Dustin grinned

“An Avocado salad with tomatoes, lime and a toasted cumin vinaigrette dressing; then cha cha bowls and I did a grilled pork tenderloin a la Rodriquez with Guava glaze and orange Habanero Mojo. Of that two pound tenderloin I smoked outside I sliced it in half and used one half to dice into cubes, then the same with a beef tenderloin, and one with roasted marinated organic boneless chicken breasts and thighs. And for the White rice, instead of bland water, I used five cans of coconut milk as a twist and made sure I made more than enough for the three of us. But I’m willing to try the Habanero as long as there’s something to cool it down.” Dustin replied as Letty was groaning at that

“And for dessert, a strawberry-banana cheesecake and ice cream home made.” Dustin replied as Letty’s eyes lit up at that

“The Cheesecake or ice cream?” Dustin asked

“The flavors!” She replied as he grinned and then he plated up the salads for them 

As they were eating, Letty swallowed and groaned in delight 

“Avocados aren’t in season yet so how did?” She started as Dustin grinned

“I also manage a hydroponic farm so my joints get fruits and veggies year round.” Dustin replied and Letty was just groaning in delight

“You use any fertilizer in this?” She asked

“Just Miracle grow.” Dustin replied 

“I think Letty found a way to get her salads any time she wants to.” Coco replied smiling at that then they watched Dustin fluff up the coconut rice as they could smell the coconut flavored rice

Then they saw him grab oversized bowls and just layer it coconut rice, beans and pork with the pineapple-zucchini salsa on top for Coco and handed him a fork for that, 

“How’d you like your bowl Letty?” Dustin asked

“Pork and Chicken.” She replied as Dustin nodded and fixed it for her and handed it to her as her eyes lit up like Christmas morning

Dustin then made his last

“I meant to ask you; what drink did you have waiting for us?” Coco asked

“Chilled Raspberry-lemonade iced tea with ice.” Dustin replied then as Letty took that next bite, she swallowed

“You learned this in the military?”

“No, from my grams as the women in her family on my mom’s side they go back to Bunker Hill, yeah 17th century bunker hill and all the women were taught and any male that shows skill were taught by them as well. Me included.” Dustin replied

“Carino.” Coco replied as Dustin looked at him

“Yes Mi Amor?” Dustin replied

“Letty and I talked about moving in here. My place is a cracker box compared to this, and my mother…” Coco started as Dustin held his hand up

“Baby, I don’t want to ruin this enjoyably family moment by bringing up her. This is a Cecelia-free compound.” Dustin replied as Coco smiled at that then grabbed Dustin to yank him into a heated tongue kiss before Dustin pulled back and looked at Letty

“Letty…I just want to be sure you’re okay with me and your dad resuming our old relationship and deciding when to propose to him.” Dustin replied as Letty was floored even more that she was being asked for her input on this

“The only thing I would do, is buy a new fridge or freezer that can be put on freezer or fridge mode where you can fill it up with whatever foods you need to get through Mr. Monthly Visitor so you have enough to last, and will have to contact the tampon company you use to have them ship over a repeating three month supply.” Dustin replied as Letty had tears in her eyes

“I want my dad happy. Just being here is like a breath of fresh air. No more having to worry about my grandmother…” Letty replied as Dustin walked around and gently took her into his arms to rub her back

“It’s okay Leticia.” Dustin replied

“She never even taught me how to cook.” 

“I’ll teach you and your dad as well as have you watch shows on YouTube. And once you get the hang of it; things will come easy.” Dustin replied


	3. The Drums of Distant hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco and Dustin FINALLY get a chance to say "Hello" and "I've missed you" but...not in the traditional way of saying it

That night, Letty was in her room and Coco was with Dustin in his as they were passionately tongue kissing and Dustin pulled back

“Before you ask, all of the bedrooms have a switch to flick on so if she uses her vibrator and is a screamer, you won’t hear it just like she won’t hear us.” Dustin replied as Coco nodded at that

Then as they stripped, Coco gasped as he felt Dustin going for his tits

“Santa Mierda!” Coco moaned out feeling Dustin lick, swirl and suck his tits as if they were a thick milk shake so when Dustin pulled back

Yes, yes, we start with the hot making out! and Since it’s Dustin I’m just waiting for the ‘man kiss!’ Ooooohhh hot diggity damn, it took some time but bam!, Dustin finally got free of the shirt-trap he was in and there it is, the double face grabbing, -plant one on him so he never forgets your name- ‘MAN KISS’, woo hoo! 

Okay so Dustin is telling Coco to squeeze his ‘fat ass’ o-O? Excuse me but there is not an ounce of fat on that thing, I mean I’ve seen it enough times! I think he just means muscular and powerful… you know part of the driving force used to work the hydraulics needed to maneuver that epic monster cock of his 

So the making out is just getting frantic, and Coco literally throws Dustin -who’s less than his body mass I might add-, onto the bed and then jumps on top of him, I think it’s safe to say that Coco wants it bad! And Dustin flips them over! Well Dustin’s enthusiasm is super hot that’s all I can say!

Dustin lets Coco’s cock know whose boss when he blows it as if it’s his bitch, then he spreads Coco and eats him out, fingering him open, stretching him out and blowing him senseless all over again.

Coco can’t do anything but writhe in ecstasy and try to take it, and Dustin pokes at Coco’s ass like he’s trying to get money out of it!

Hold the phone! Do you see what Dustin is doing with his tongue?! Do you see that way he is eating Coco out, this is not rimming people (which I don’t even care for that much) this is eating out at it’s finest, and by that I’m talking lesbian style! Frankly I can only conclude that Dustin has definitely been taught some of his skill by a bi-sexual or -very generous to her bi-sexual male friends in need- lesbian; either way, I think it’s safe to conclude that the woman who taught him how to do that couldn’t speak for orgasms once he perfected that technique!

Coco is just lying there remembering how it was being eatened out like this where he can’t even moan, scream, yell or shout in glee; all he could do was lie there as his body was enduring repeating orgasm after orgasm, but his eyes were rolling up to the back of his head and from how his body was shaking; it looked as if he was having a seizure so Dustin eased back as Coco’s moans, groans and screams could be heard, 

Some super fucking epic hot making out ensues, and then it’s Dustin’s turn to have his monster sucked as he pulls Coco into position and fucks his mouth, kudos to Coco for managing not to choke to death on that thing!

Dustin tells Coco how he wants to fuck him then grabs Coco by the hips and yanks him down to the end of the bed, uber strength required, difficulty rating, 7, style points, 9! Super-hotness rating, 10! 

DAMN THAT WAS HOT!

Dustin eats Coco out some more, (I’m telling you he’s been reading lesbian sex tips for men, of which I just may so happen to own a copy!) Dustin tells Coco that this is just a taste of what he’s going to get. But even at less than his usual epic monster, and having more than prepared Coco, Coco is still struggling to take it.

“Maybe I should have bottomed for you before.” Coco groaned out

“Well… I am five inches in thickness and soft at nine so…” Dustin replied as Coco’s eyes went wide

Dustin starts giving it to Coco, and true to Dustin’s word it does seem to get better because he is moaning in an ‘I like it’ way soon, and I think it’s super cute when Dustin calls Coco baby ;) 

He wants it bad, and who can blame him?! Dustin is a master, and he’s on fine form now as he gives it to him good and hard, but Coco is clearly not the lie still and take it type, working his ass on Dustin, and taking it like a champ, now that’s the spirit!

Dustin growls ‘fuck me like you want it’ and Coco does just that, and then has the rather bizarre suggestion that they ‘fuck up against that window’.

Excuse me! Safety first! I mean, it’s all fun and games until some jock gets fucked through a glass window!

Dustin shows some of his prowess here, managing to fuck Coco in all kinds of positions up against the glass, and complement him on how beautiful his eyes are what a guy!

Dustin is pounding Coco within an inch of his life, and I’m wincing and trying to figure out if it’s the back of the chair, or Coco’s head, or both that are bouncing of the glass!

Dustin then gives us the ‘piece de resistance’ by picking Coco up like it’s nothing and pounding him to oblivion. Coco’s legs are over Dustin’s shoulders so he’s holding all Coco’s weight and fucking him senseless simultaneously, difficulty rating, 10, style points 10, SUPER-HOTNTESS RATING 10 in layman’s terms!

Dustin has fucked himself exhausted here, and Coco says the sweetest thing ever ‘just relax, let me take care of you now okay’ and I’m just loving that, and when Dustin says ‘take care of me baby, take care of me’ I’m melting in a little fan girl puddle!

The mattress springs are getting a work out as Coco rides the hell out of Dustin, and Coco is still rock hard even though he has barely touched himself since Dustin started fucking him! Dustin decides to do something about that and starts jerking Coco off which makes Coco come almost immediately, Coco rides Dustin through his orgasm like a trooper and doesn’t let up until he gets Dustin close and then tries to swallow it down, but Dustin comes so hard it shoots all over the place, and sends him into violent convulsions, Dustin is gripping the sheet and is actually shaking because he’s coming so hard, HOW FUCKING HOT IS THAT! and it won’t stop for a while, as Coco takes a mind-blowing orgasm and makes it downright dangerous by sucking Dustin as he convulses moaning that he’s still ‘orgasming in waves’ Dustin is hell bent on a quest to endure multiple back-to-back orgasms, or the kind that wash over you then slam into you like waves making you shake and come apart and into blacking out 

Dustin tells Coco ‘you rocked my world’ then tells him he’s beautiful which is both super hot 

Cut to Dustin and Coco in the shower thirty minutes later, where they start behaving like they’re gearing up for round 2, Coco soon as Dustin giggling when he says that Coco must have ‘lost five hundred calories with that come shot’ and Coco counters with that he’s never seen Dustin come that hard before or breed, and Dustin says it was ‘seven eight days of waiting to come’… hmmm if that’s the case then Dustin should probably try to take a little personal time and come at least once a day for the sake of his health! I don’t think the build up is good for him!

So Dustin and Coco are all over each other in the shower washing each other up…after the third round; then they dry off, get back into Dustin’s bed and Coco’s using Dustin’s left pec as a pillow which Dustin does not mind


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiancee guides boyfriend's daughter in how to do breakfast, bonding with boyfriend's daughter, tiny experience of what fiancee is like without coffee... and why you should warn people whether any food has minced, fresh or powdered garlic in it. 
> 
> And The daughter enjoying a brand new Audi S8

The next morning, Dustin’s in his form fitting boxers and a wife beater as he finds Letty in the kitchen and then guides her on how to do scrambled eggs and he showed her a few tricks as she realized he wanted her to do it all to build up her skills. He pulled himself onto the counter guiding her

“Now if you want the eggs to be cheesy, just use the white cheddar or the standard and that box grater to shred it over the eggs and when you’re done, fold it into the eggs.” Dustin replied as she nodded and shredded a lot of both; then he reminded her about the bacon as she flipped it and grinned

“How come I don’t need any oil for this pan?” She asked Dustin

“Because those green pans don’t require any oil. I was shocked to find out they made pans into air fryers so I got them. And when I found the T-Fall infusion sets, I got them too.” Dustin replied as she nodded and then she plated up the bacon and the same with the eggs

“Now comes the fun part: Making salsa.” Dustin replied grinning as she grinned 

She was learning a lot from Dustin in how to hold the knife just right, how to slice the tomatoes up and the rest of it and Coco walked in seeing Letty and Dustin bond as he grinned at that 

“Carino.” Coco called out as before he could finish, he saw Dustin point at Letty to answer the question he was thinking in his head

“Dustin guided me but this was all me.” Letty replied grinning 

And when father, boyfriend and daughter sat down to eat; Coco groaned in delight from the first bite

“Oh wow…” he replied

“So what are you two gonna be doing while I’m at work?” Coco asked

“Well, we’re gonna go online to Bed Bath and Beyond, do some online shopping then head into the store to see if anything else strikes our fancy or hers as she is setting up her room. And I want it to be the room she’s always wanted, designed like she always wanted it to be and then teach her self defense.” Dustin replied as Letty squealed in delight at that

“Oh and Lett, start carrying extra pads and tampons, you’ll never know when you or your girlfriends will run into a situation where they need one but forgot it at home.” Dustin replied as she nodded at that

“We’re not gonna take that monster truck of yours are we?” Letty asked with slight worry as Dustin grinned knowing she was referring to his F-650 in Midnight Purple from the body color, to the rim color and the underbody neon lights matching

“No, we’re gonna catch a cab over to the car dealership, grab one for Letty and let her build up her driving skill as well. So if she has a road test coming up, she’ll be able to handle it easily as I’ll know exactly what’ll be on the test and what the instructor will test for. And then; Tito Puente over to Best Buy and Staples and have what can’t fit into the car or jeep, be delivered to the house today.” Dustin replied

“Dustin.” Letty replied as she saw him smile

“You’re loving the heated floors in your bathroom as you’ve always hated cold tiles in the morning, glad for the digital controls on the shower that tells you what temperature it is and the labeled buttons for the scents and lights.” Dustin replied 

“Do you always do that?” She asked

Dustin/Coco: Yes

“Jinx, you owe me a two liter bottle of Root Beer.” Dustin replied as Coco had an irritated look on his face while Letty laughed at that

Dustin then leaned over and kissed Coco

“You gotta make tracks, Bishop’s gonna send Angel and I think his name is Ruiz to your place thinking that you’re there.” Dustin replied as Coco nodded then headed out on his bike

When Coco got to the HQ, Bishop walked out with the others

“I was just…” Bishop started

“About to send Angel and Ruiz to my place to grab me.” Coco finished as Bishop was floored

“My kid and I were at Dustin’s place catching up, having dinner and moving in with him.” Coco replied as when he went to dismount from his bike, the SECOND that right foot touched the ground… his ass went off with a seven minute loud fart

He groaned at that

“Letty put in the minced garlic instead of the powdered garlic!” he sighed as the others were fanning their faces at that

“Damn Coco! Didn’t think a little guy like you could fart like that!” Angel replied as Coco shot him a dirty look and then his cell went off as he put it on speaker

“Forgot to warn you about the minced garlic.” Dustin replied

“We know.” Bishop replied

“Ouch…please tell me it wasn’t in front of your top’s face?” Dustin asked

“Thankfully no, but he got Chuckie real good.” Angel replied

“Chuckie? The one who can never keep his hands away from his cock and every time you turn around he’s working on another load Chuckie?” Dustin stated 

“Don’t tell me!” Angel replied

“No he’s never done that in my places and he never will! He’s already blackballed for that as I never got a bead on his face but was able to do a 720p resolution on his face.” Dustin replied

Then EZ stepped up

“Hey Dusty…” EZ started

“Before you ask, I had you, your brother Angel, Coco, Top and Letty comped at my food joints.” Dustin replied

“Why Bishop?”

“We never got around to having that chat as to how you got the Mayan cutte on you, or why you ride your Harley with those ape hangers.” Dustin replied

“Part of our Charter.” Coco replied

“I don’t think I’ll get used to those ape hangers and just stick with my Road glide or other bike.” 

“You’re not prospecting.” Coco replied

“That may be true…but further down the road, any enemies you may have will think that you’re laundering money out of my businesses and I may be too tempted to turn them into a fine red mist. And Top may change his mind on that” Dustin replied

“The hell would you do that?” Angel asked

“Believe me when I say; you don’t want to know or see it.” Coco replied

“Ouch.” EZ safely replied

“And all CSI teams would be able to forensically determine that there was a fight here and blood loss but no sign of the person they’re looking for and think he’s somewhere else instead of dead. Then there’s the one where he turns said person into a human Tulip.” Coco replied 

“Ah yes, Trinity day, it involved three different jackasses at three hour gaps of the day.” Dustin replied

“So I take it you’re gonna wait till the farts pass?” Coco asked

“Nope…I have an inhome sauna so while I’m sweating the farts out of me, she’s busy picking out what she wanted for her room and deciding on what she wants her ride to be. And no. she’s not thinking about a Miata as they stopped making them in the 90s.” Dustin replied

“You got the premonitic vision!” Coco replied as Angel was about to speak

“She’s looking over SUV’s that won’t have her scream each time she goes to the pump to refuel it. Letty! Certain SUV’s will cost a minimum of $50 a week to fill it up! Definitely cost $90 for the Escalades!” Dustin called out as they heard an inhuman female scream at that

Then they heard

“Can you help me find a ride that just says me and has my name all over it?” Letty asked

“I’m pretty good at figuring out the car for said person. What do you want it to have?” Dustin asked

“Definitely not the $50 a week at the gas stations!” 

“That removes the Range Rovers, Jaguars, Ferraris, Lambos, Bugatti, Mercedes McLaren SLR, McLaren rides and similar exotic class rides, Oh and definitely Porsche.” 

“So what’s left?!”

“Beamers, Mercedes, Lexus, Jeeps, Ford, Lincoln, Chevy, GMC, Toyota, Nissan, Cadillac, I can’t see you in a Buick, there’s also Acura, No Austin Martin, No Bentley, no Fiat as I have ZERO experience in wrenching on it, No Maserati or Maybach. Definitely Mazda, Scooby, Scion, There’s also Dodge.” 

“What’s the closest dealer to here?”

“Dodge in San Diego.” Dustin replied

“And Acura or Audi?” She asked in the background

“San Diego, take a look online at each site but I already know what you will go into orbit over.” Dustin replied

Coco smirked as he hung up

Five hours later the guys were about to head out when they saw two brand new Audi rides with tinted windows pulling up and as Coco realized 

“Which one is my kid’s ride?” Coco asked as he saw the left turn signal kick on answering the question and as he dismounted from his bike and walked over to see her grinning as the power window kicked in 

“He was right! This fits me like a glove!” She replied giddy and excited 

“And the part about you practicing for the test?” He drifted

“Happens after we get back to the house, he’s gonna hop in with me and we’re gonna pick up the orders from Bed Bath and Beyond, Target and Best Buy.” Letty replied as Coco exhaled

He couldn’t believe it, his boyfriend/fiancée bought two brand new rides one for Dustin and one for Letty, he’s also going to be helping Letty with her road test and getting comfortable with her ride and even go over what the DMV would test for

Then he walked over to his heart’s ride and opened the door to see Dustin adjusting the settings without even reading the manual 

“How much did both rides cost you?” Coco asked as he crouched down 

“Three hundred and twenty grand, both rides cost 160,044k.” Dustin replied as some of the Mayans went wide eyed at that

“I have a feeling your credit card is going to be smoking after this.” Coco replied as Dustin shrugged

“If it melts, I got more cards on me.” Dustin replied as he put his ride in reverse and closed his door as he backed up and then so did Letty, he headed out first with her following him

When they got to Bed Bath and Beyond in Letty’s ride, Dustin was on Shotgun side and Letty was on cloud 9 right now.

So it was like they were looking around and seeing if there was anything she or I or even Coco could use as well. 

She found a few things and so did Dustin. When he saw they had Hot apple Cider in K cups, he just grabbed five boxes of that, then five of the caramel, five of the French vanilla and met up with Letty as she realized Dustin saw something out the corner of his eye

“You got everything?” Dustin asked as Letty nodded 

“Why are you so tense all of a sudden?” She asked him

“The jackass 50 meters behind you that’s been hawking you ever since we came in here.” Dustin replied as she looked and the guy was wide eyed 

Dustin then walked over

“Before I beat the ever loving shit out of you…why the fuck were you following her?” Dustin stated tersely as the guy winced 

“And If you even think of saying racial profiling or anything like that because she’s Latina…It’s gonna be on like Donkey Kong!” Dustin warned as the guy was looking at him really worried now

“From that tone of voice I’d say the guy’s her dad, boyfriend or big brother.” A female customer replied

“Dating her dad and going to propose to him soon and then adopt Letty.” Dustin replied 

And the Manager came over recognizing Dustin instantly and he had also brought over a freshly made large cup of French Vanilla coffee so when the Manager got to Dustin

“Shut up and drink this!” The manager replied as Dustin took the coffee cup and knocked it back slowly

Letty realized

“Oh hell…”

Dustin pulled back 

“No, I will never blame you for not having my coffee this morning. I was going to but the Keurig was whining about needing cleaning gear for it.” Dustin replied as Dustin then pulled her into a one armed hug

“You do know you smell like freshly made cinnabons right?” She asked

“One of the things your dad loves about me.” Dustin replied

“And I would say that the other thing requires your tongue.” Letty replied as Dustin did a spit take right into the manager’s face SO not expecting her to say that

Dustin looked at her with disbelief as she grinned

“Dad’s foot must have hit the privacy mode as I could hear his howls, moans, screams and yells of you pounding his brains out.” She replied 

“If I tell him this, he’s gonna be blushing like a cherry red tomato.” Dustin replied


	5. No title needed

I'm putting a note in my phone to update this story starting with the rides Dustin has in his car collection. 

A large number of the cars came from Forza series and some from what I remember and liked. 

They'll be divided into categories 

SUV/Jeep/Trucks

Street bikes and cruisers

Tuners

Exotics

Muscle cars

And then go over the newest chapters for editing and then post them when they're ready to be added on here.


	6. The Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rides of Dustin

Muscle Tier on the left side

1) 1965 Pontiac GTO 883hp 0-60 in 3.949s 0-100 in 8.170s, Top speed 202.9, dropped $38,700 in parts and upgrades Merlot color  
2) 1968 Shelby GT 500KR designed like "Eleanor" RWD hp, 0-60 in 4.218s 0-100 in 8.896s, Top speed 189.9 but in a navy blue and white color  
3) 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge RAM AIR 3 674hp, won $40,000, 0-60 in 4.579s 0-100 in 8.809s, top speed 199.2, red/orange  
4) 1970 Ford Mustang Boss 429 925HP, dropped $11,700 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 4.629s 0-100 in 7.564s, top speed 189.3  
5) 1971 Cuda 426 Hemi drop top in purple 800hp, dropped $39,250 in parts and upgrades, won $100,000, 0-60 in 4.228s 0-100 in 8.451s  
6) 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 925hp, 0-60 in 2.228s 0-100 in 5.160s, Top speed 192.8, dropped $19,400 in parts and upgrades, won $44,840, red and black paint scheme  
7) 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 925hp, 0-60 in 2.469s 0-100 in 5.774s, Top speed 192.6, dropped $19,400 in parts and upgrades, won $50,000, red and black paint scheme  
8) 1995 Ford Mustang Cobra R 925hp, dropped $11,700 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 4.629s 0-100 in 7.564s, top speed 189.3, in red  
9) 2005 Ford Mustang GT Red and gold 925hp, 0-60 in 2.090s 0-100 in 4.368s, Top speed 207.1, dropped $38,700 in parts and upgrades, Won $25,184  
10) 2006 Pontiac GTO,2nd to last ever made, 854hp, 0-60 in 3.956s 0-100 in 7.769s, Top speed of 189.7, dropped $9,800 in parts and upgrades, won $33,060  
11) 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 1,031hp in Super Mario Galaxy theme, dropped $29,700 in parts and upgrades, won $23,580, 0-60 in 1.933s 0-100 in 4.439s, Top speed of 235.5  
12) 2006 Dodge Charger SRT8 1,031hp in black, dropped $29,700 in parts and upgrades, won $23,580, 0-60 in 1.933s 0-100 in 4.439s, Top speed of 235.5  
13) 2006 Saleen S281 E Mustang in Red, hp, 0-60 in 3.940s 0-100 in 7.389s, top speed 209.4, dropped $6,800 in parts and upgrades  
14) 2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8 in black 802hp, 0-60 in 1.978s 0-100 in 4.167s, top speed 234.3, dropped $22,800 in parts and upgrades  
15) 2010 Chevy Camaro SS Transformers Bumblebee edition, 976hp, 0-60 in 3.980s 0-100 in 7.312s top speed 203.8, dropped $17,200 in parts and upgrades, Won $149,635  
16) 2010 Chevy Camaro SS All Black 976hp, dropped $12,000 in parts and upgrades, won $7,970, 0-60 in 3.789s 0-100 in 6.990s, Top speed 211.9  
17) 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 All black 972hp; Tops out at 211.2, From 0-60 in 3.617 from 0-100 in 7.374, dropped $4,300 in parts and upgrades, won $50,000  
18) 2012 Chevy Camaro ZL1 All Black 972hp; dropped $10,320 in upgrades, 0-60 in 3.302s 0-100 in 6.522s, top speed 213.8  
19) 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Hemi All Black 1,031hp, dropped $23,300 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.233s 0-100 in 5.046s, Top speed 233.0  
20) 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Hemi 1,031hp: From 0-60: 2.031s, From 0-100: 4.685, Top speed: 233.6mph, dropped $28,500 in upgrades  
21) 2013 Ford Mustang Boss 302 in Red 899hp, dropped $30,000 in parts and upgrades, won $100,000, 0-60 in 1.890s 0-100 in 4.641s, top speed 245.1

Next to the Muscle Car section was the Exotics and they were lined in the same way

1\. 1993 Jaguar XJ220 in Sleek Navy Blue with 788hp, dropped $3,800 in parts and upgrades, won $40,000, 0-60 in 3.133s 0-100 in 5.939s, top speed 234.7  
2\. 2000 Ford Mustang Cobra R 925hp dropped $23,600 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 1.840s 0-100 4.148s, top speed 200.2  
3\. 2004 Ferrari F430 in Navy Blue, 1,094hp, dropped $27,900 in parts and upgrades, Won $75,630, 0-60 in 2.210s 0-100 in 4.596, top speed 265.1  
4\. 2005 Lamborghini Murciélago AWD 956hp, 0-60 in 2.458s 0-100 in 5.617s, Top speed 235.0 , dropped $13,400 in parts and upgrades  
5\. 2007 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, AWD 946hp, 0-60 in 2.903s 0-100 in 5.910s, Top speed 236.8, dropped $13,400 in upgrades  
6\. 2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera Spyder in Navy blue 956hp, 0-60 in 2.811s 0-100 in 4.708s, Top speed 237.7, dropped $18,200 in parts and upgrades, Won $216,900  
7\. 2007 Ferrari 430 Scuderia drop top Red, 1094hp, dropped $27,900 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 1.929s 0-100 in 4.186s, Top Speed 264.7  
8\. 2008 Lamborghini Reventón AWD Black/grey 931hp, 0-60 in 2.622s 0-100 in 5.516s, Top speed 249.1, dropped $6,300 in upgrades  
9\. 2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series in Silver 1,045hp, 0-60 in 1.888s 0-100 in 3.838s, Top speed 221.0, dropped $11,200 in parts and upgrades, Won $55,590  
10\. 2009 Mercedes-Benz ML 63 AMG 1,045hp, 0-60 in 2.664s 0-100 in 5.988s, Top speed 224.9, dropped $14,300 on parts and upgrades,   
11\. 2010 Audi R8 5.2 FSI Quattro 841hp, dropped $58,300 in parts and upgrades, won $41,040   
12\. 2010 Mercedes-Benz C63 AMG in Medium blue 809hp, 0-60 in 1.800s 0-100 in 4.338s, top speed 211.6, dropped $11,200 in parts and upgrades, won $47,580  
13\. 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia Navy Blue, 1,094hp, 0-60 in 2.171s 0-100 in 4.510s, top speed of 268.1, dropped $27,900 in parts and upgrades  
14\. 2011 McLaren MP4-12C 906hp in Orange…Spyder version;906hp , tops out at 246.7mph, 0-60 in 2.671s 0-100 in 5.082s, dropped $9,300 in parts and upgrades   
15\. 2011 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento;956hp, tops out at 237.7mph, 0-60 in 2.106s 0-100 in 4.047s, dropped $13,400 in parts and upgrades  
16\. 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4, 1,059hp, 0-60 in 2.431s 0-100 in 4.901s, top speed 258.0 , dropped $3,800 in upgrades

These were on the right side

1) 1996 Ford Expedition 4DR 4WD  
2) 2000 Lincoln Navigator  
3) 2003 Lincoln Aviator in Navy blue,   
4) 2003 Lincoln Navigator L in Black  
5) 2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 Hemi Quad cab 939hp Looney Tunes theme, hp, 0-60 in 3.946s 0-100 in 7.789s, top speed 196.1, dropped $11,900 in parts and upgrades  
6) 2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 Hemi Quad 953hp Mighty Foot theme 939hp, dropped $3,800 in parts and upgrades, won $25,000, 0-60 in 3.675s 0-100 in 7.219s, top speed 195.4  
7) 2006 Dodge Ram SRT10 Hemi Quad 953hp Uncharted 1 theme: 953hp, dropped $10,200 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 3.917s 0-100 in 7.928s, top speed 189.6  
8) 2006 Hummer H3  
9) 2006 Hummer H2 SUT Limited Edition in Blue  
10) 2006 Lincoln Mark LT  
11) 2007 Lincoln Navigator in Root Beer  
12) 2007 Cadillac Escalade EXT in Midnight Purple  
13) 2007 Cadillac Escalade Platinum edition in Black AWD  
14) 2009 Cadillac Escalade Hybrid Platinum AWD in Black  
15) 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8, 855hp, dropped $9,000 in parts and upgrades, won $39,020, 0-60 in 2.559s 0-100 in 5.285s, top speed of 211.7  
16) 2010 Ford F-150 Harley Davidson Edition in Quad cab  
17) 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Poker/Aces & Eights/Skull theme with MX number 8 925hp and off road lights, dropped $18,200 in parts and upgrades 0-60 in 4.115s 0-100 in 9.027s tops out at 190.4  
18) 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Fox Motocross theme on it with off road lights, 925hp, dropped $18,200 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 4.115s 0-100 in 9.027s, Top speed 190.4  
19) 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Rockstar Motocross theme off road lights 925hp, dropped $21,500 on parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 3.394s 0-100 in 7.951s, top speed 193.1   
20) 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor looking like a sick Warthog from Halo especially in the paint job 925hp, dropped $21,500 on parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 3.394s 0-100 in 7.951s, top speed 193.1  
21) 2011 Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Black, Hawaiian Silver, Crimson red flames and pin striping 925hp, 0-60 in 4.608s 0-100 in 9.531s, Top speed 192.2, dropped $11,700 in parts and upgrades  
22) 2012 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon with Snorkeler in Orange 627hp: 0-60 in 4.365s 0-100 in 9.821s Tops out at 167.8mph, dropped $11,200 on parts and upgrades  
23) 2012 Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Moab Edition with Snorkeler in blue 627hp: 0-60 in 4.445s 0-100 in 9.872s, tops out at 167.8 Dropped $14,600 on parts and upgrades

The last two, were on racks and both with snorkelers 

Then the Tuners

For the Tuners…

1\. 1993 Dodge Intrepid in Black Cherry metallic  
2\. 1994 Eagle Vision TSi in a Bluish Red Metallic/Medium Red Metallic color  
3\. 1995 Nissan Skyline R33 GTR   
4\. 1995 Toyota Supra RZ Mark IV 38JZ engine 850hp  
5\. 1999 Nissan Maxima Blue Viper Pearl  
6\. 1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R V-Spec II 2F2F 1,002hp, dropped $6,500 on parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.292s 0-100 in 4.635s, top speed 245.7  
7\. 2000 Dodge Intrepid  
8\. 2001 BMW M3-GTR, NFSMW   
9\. 2001 Mitsubishi Eclipse 3G Spyder 2Fast 2Furious style Plates say H8TER 747hp, dropped $23,100 on parts and upgrades, won $39,030, 0-60 in 2.463s 0-100 in 5.879s, Top speed 210.1  
10\. 2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evo 8 MR 2F2F…even with the grapple damage to it 718hp 718hp, dropped $7,600 on parts and upgrades, won $11,780, 0-60 in 2.819s 0-100 in 5.980s, Top speed 214.9  
11\. 2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R V-Spec II Samurai 1,002hp, dropped $6,500 on parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.292s 0-100 in 4.635s, top speed 245.7  
12\. 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS 747hp, dropped $23,100 on parts and upgrades, won $39,030, 0-60 in 2.463s 0-100 in 5.879s, Top speed 210.1  
13\. 2004 1 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 525hp red and grey, 689hp, dropped $6,000 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.374s 0-100 in 6.029, top speed 216.3  
14\. 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution 8 MR, 718hp, dropped $7,600 on parts and upgrades, won $11,780, 0-60 in 2.819s 0-100 in 5.980s, Top speed 214.9  
15\. 2004 2 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 689hp Red, Grey and dragon, dropped $19,425 in parts and upgrades, won $121,950, 0-60 in 2.734s 0-100 in 6.029s, Top speed of 214.7  
16\. 2004 3 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 689hp Strawberry Yoo-hoo design AWD, 0-60 in 2.545s 0-100 in 5.264s, Top speed 215.8, dropped $19,425 in parts and upgrades, won $120,000  
17\. 2004 4 Subaru Impreza WRX STi 689hp Chocolate Yoo-hoo Rally theme AWD, 0-60 in 2.545s 0-100 in 5.264s, Top speed 215.8, dropped $19,425 in parts and upgrades, won $118,885  
18\. 2005 5 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Black with Samurai styled Dojo paint theme, 699hp, 0-60 in 2.545s 0-100 in 5.264s, Top speed 215.8  
19\. 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Tokyo Drift import theme, 718hp, dropped $8,500 in parts and upgrades, Won $159,325, 0-60 in 2.595s 0-100 in 5.885s, top speed 204.6  
20\. 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR, 747hp, dropped $9,500 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.557s 0-100 in 5.576s, Top speed 214.8, All Black  
21\. 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Pepsi Max color AWD red spoiler and rims 747hp, 0-60 in 2.328s 0-100 in 5.060s, Top speed 215.0, dropped $4,300 in Parts and upgrades  
22\. 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Pepsi Max color AWD Black spoiler and red rims 747hp, 0-60 in 2.328s 0-100 in 5.060s, Top speed 215.0, dropped $4,300 in Parts and upgrades  
23\. 2009 Lexus IS F RWD Silver Sprite theme, 917hp, 0-60 in 3.533s 0-100 in 7.064, top speed 254.5  
24\. 2010 Ford Taurus SHO in Root Beer, 925hp; dropped $23,400 in parts and upgrades, won $163,595, 0-60 in 2.989s 0-100 in 5.356s, top speed of 239.5   
25\. 2010 Ford Fusion Sport Bacardi style theme 899hp, dropped $16,000 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 2.602s 0-100 in 5.142s, top speed 247.5  
26\. 2010 Ford Fusion Sport Mountain Dew colors 899hp, dropped $16,000 in upgrades, 0-60 in 2.602s 0-100 in 5.142s top speed 247.5  
27\. 2010 Nissan GT-R SpecV Skyline, 897hp, 0-60 in 2.465s 0-100 in 4.725s, Top speed 230.3, dropped $25,400 on parts and upgrades, Won $89,450  
28\. 2011 Holden HSV GTS, 966hp; dropped $151,100 in parts and upgrades, 0-60 in 4.371s 0-100 in 8.118s  
29\. 2011 Subaru WRX STI 656 hp, 0-60 in 3.214s, 0-100 in 6.735s tops out at 208.6mph, painted blue, won $11,700  
30\. 2011 Subaru WRX STi 656hp, 0-60 in 3.107s 0-100 in 6.607s, Top speed of 208.9mph, dropped $4,900 in parts and upgrades, N7 color

Now for the Bikes;   
2009 Suzuki RM-Z450  
2009 Suzuki RM-Z250  
2011 Kawasaki Z1000  
2011 Kawasaki ZX-6R  
2011 KTM RC 390  
2011 Suzuki Hayabusa in black with red trim  
2011 Harley Davidson Road Glide in Black Cherry  
2011 MV Augusta F3 in Black


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin's mother decides to try and jam him up

It was hours later when Letty found Dustin just sitting on the couch at home after she was almost done in setting up her room and she saw the look on my face as she walked over and sat down on the coffee table in front of him

“Dusty?” She asked as she heard a ragged sigh 

“It’s tough…as I didn’t even look at the date.” Dustin replied as he looked at her

“I know you’re confused by what I meant.” Dustin replied as he brushed his hair back

“My parents… they never gave a fuck about me or my younger brother. But the middle one, BOY did they care about him! Fawning all over him as if he was a Saint! It was tiresome Let. Her actions day after day telling me that she may have pushed me out into the world, but she never wanted me or my younger brother.” Dustin replied softly as he looked at her, and she saw the emotions in his face that got her complete attention

“She pissed off my younger brother into taking his own life on her birthday to spite her. In his suicide video he didn’t hold back on why he did it. And she didn’t even care.” Dustin whispered as tears fell down his face

“Today’s the anniversary of his suicide, her birthday…and she somehow had her lawyer contact me when he knew that I did not want to receive any communication unless it pertained to her being release or parole hearing coming up…” Dustin replied as his head lowered and she just instinctively reached for a pulse and felt it then she jumped when she heard

“The three bottles of Advil are still unopened in the bag…behind you.” Dustin replied as she then sighed

She then saw Dustin grab a bottle of Arizona and opened it up, at the same time she called her dad and got voicemail as she sighed at that then she called the clubhouse

At that time, Angel was walking out and he heard the phone ring as he walked over and answered it

After he said the greeting

“Angel, it’s Letty; where’s my dad?” she asked

“He’s here. What’s going on?” He asked as she sighed

“Dustin’s mother is up to something and there are things he never got around to telling my dad.” Letty replied as he was on his cell phone and walking back in as he saw Coco and indicated him with a finger and Coco got up realizing

“What happened?” he asked

“Dustin’s mother is up to something…she’s in prison, no communication of any kind for any reason other than parole hearings or getting released. The lawyer made a false pretense to get him on the phone so she could try and unbalance him.” Angel replied as Coco just closed his eyes at that

“That fucking bitch…” He growled as he just grabbed the phone

“Let, I’ll be there as fast as I can on my bike!” 

“Good, as I’m looking at a pouch of his in black and as I opened it up it’s blood testing gear the kind diabetics use.” She replied as Coco just hung up, grabbed his phone and headed out as EZ looked at Bishop who nodded to EZ’s unasked question and Angel followed too. 

When the three of them got to the compound and to the house, Coco ran in and found Dustin just knocking the Arizona’s back one by one. 

Coco moved in front so Dustin could see him and vice versa

“Hey baby.” Dustin replied as Coco brushed his hair back 

“Jesus baby…” Coco whispered as Dustin’s cell went off with a different tone

“My Lawyer.” He replied as Coco put it on speaker 

“You’re on speaker!” Coco replied 

“Dustin, it’s Traci Bradshaw; I just got the copy of the transcript from her lawyer’s phone lines. Her lawyer’s not only being disbarred in one month and there’s nothing he can do about it… but I just got out of an emergency court hearing and demanded the judge move your mother to another supermax prison. She’s being moved to Leavenworth and straight into solitary confinement with zero phone privileges. No letters, no email, no Skype. No outside communication whatsoever.” Traci replied 

“Thank you Trace.” Dustin replied

“Any time…and here’s something else to make you smile. Her little stunt; just bought her twenty five more years.” Traci replied 

Dustin was smiling at that 

“And she’s being told this now I take it?” Dustin asked

“Oh yeah…I just got through telling her in front of her lawyer and the wardens.” She replied 

Dustin then started to feel better as he got up as Coco grabbed Dusty’s phone and followed him into the kitchen and saw him opening up the freezer drawer 

“Carino?” Coco asked as he saw Dustin set out two bags of strawberries and bananas frozen, then grab three bananas, half a box of strawberries, then open the fridge to take out that big ass container of Dannon yogurt in Vanilla. 

They watched him just grab a knife and then grab the blender and move it to the island counter and then grab a spoon, open the yogurt, dump three big blobs into the blender, then close that, open up both bags dump them in, then slice up some fresh bananas into it. Then he grabbed the top and put it on there as he turned it on and watched it to a point then turned it off and pulsed it.

Coco realized that Dustin liked his shakes chunky.

Then they saw Dustin open it up, grab the spoon and taste it. 

He then saw Dustin grab the box of sugar in the counter

“Carino!” Coco stated in protest

“Let me guess, making a chunky smoothie or shake?”

“Yeah.” Letty replied

“It’s his comfort food besides he has a high metabolism.” Traci replied before hanging up and then they saw him add four spoonfuls to it before putting the top on, pulse it three times then taste it with a fresh spoon. 

Dustin grinned as it was how he liked it sweet wise

“So your baby’s good?” Angel asked 

“You and Zeke won’t be.” Dustin replied as he just put in a big ass straw

“The hell you talking about?” Angel asked

“The night your mom died…it was supposed to be both of your parents, and the guy who Zeke interrupted…I know who he is.” I replied


End file.
